No se lo digas a nadie
by valedemalfoy
Summary: Ella descubrio su mas obscuro secreto, y él hará lo que sea por ocultarlo, aunque tenga que someterla
1. Chapter 1

Aca vengo de vuelta con otro Dramione jeje, yo que este año dige que no escribiria nada de estos dos pero no lo pude evitar. Originalmente este one fue creado para un concurso de un blog, pero se me ocurrio alargarlo, sin embargo tambien quiero su opinion, si creen que se deba quedar como un one-fic o creen que si puede llegar a ser un one-shot

NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE

Y ahí estaba yo, siendo sometida por uno de los seres más viles y crueles que podían existir.

Lo mire con odio mientras él se dedicaba a sonreírme cínicamente. Me pare del suelo y sacudí los pedazos de vidrio que se habían incrustado en mi falda, había tenido suerte de que no me cortara, solo tenía unos raspones y uno que otro araño, pero nada que lamentar.

Trate de salir del aula lo más rápido posible, pero un jalón en mi brazo me estampo contra la pared, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, sin embargo fije mi mirada en él tratando de transmitirle todo el desprecio que sentía por todo su ser.

-Te odio- le escupí con desprecio.

-Al menos eso lo tenemos en común Granger.

Y el muy desgraciado continuaba sonriendo, vi directamente a sus ojos y aunque pareciera casi imposible de creer en ellos no encontré el menor desprecio. Yo creo que me quede con la boca abierta porque su mano toco mi barbilla y con un ligero movimiento me la cerró.

-Sé que soy él chico más sexy y atractivo de todos pero cierra la boca Granger o se te meterán las moscas- soltó una risa burlona y yo me sentí una estúpida por haberme perdido en ese mar mercurio que eran sus ojos.

-No te creas tanto Malfoy- lo empuje y retrocedió. Lo había agarrado con la guardia baja ya que si no hubiera sido así por nada lo habría movido. Trate nuevamente de salir, pero con movimientos rápidos el me cerró el paso y de un azoton cello la puerta y le puso seguro.

Muy bien ese era momento para entrar en pánico. Mordí mi labio ligeramente mientras retrocedía nerviosa. No sé si hubiera sido por los nervios, pero me pareció ver con el rabillo del ojo como el hurón albino se relamía los labios sensualmente. O Merlín, el miedo me hace pensar incoherencias. Mi espalda choco contra la pared, y de pronto me encontré atrapada entre sus brazos, uno a cada lado, impidiendo cualquier intento de fuga.

-No te puedo dejar ir- su voz sonaba susurrante haciendo sus palabras más amenazantes.

-No diré nada- me sorprendió que mi voz sonara tan segura, ya que en esos momentos ni yo lo estaba.

-¿Pero como estaré seguro de que mi pequeño secreto no será revelado?- me dijo al oído, y pude sentir como mi espina dorsal se erizo por completo- No sería muy listo de mi parte si te dejara ir sabiendo que me has descubierto- hizo una pausa y pude sentir como olfateaba mi cabello, mi corazón latía desbocadamente y mis músculos estaban agarrotados por el miedo- desgraciadamente eres insufrible Granger, y no soportas tener la respuesta de algo y no decirlo en voz alta- cada vez bajaba más hasta mi cuello.

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas y vi que estaba llorando, un sollozo salió de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Entonces él se separo de mí y me miro. Tomo su varita que se encontraba en una de los bolsas traseras de su pantalón, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar remango una de sus mangas e hizo lo mismo con una de las mía, luego entrelazo nuestros dedos y apunto con su varita.

-¿Juras que no le dirás a nadie que yo Draco Malfoy soy un vampiro?

-Lo juro- conteste de forma automática, antes de que mi cerebro siquiera procesara lo que estaba ocurriendo, el muy hijo de… me estaba obligando a hacer el juramento inquebrantable. Una serpiente dorada salió de la varita y comenzó a entrelazarse en los brazos de ambos.

-¿Y juras que si alguien más sospechara tú desviarías sus sospechas?

-Lo juro- y no conforme con ocultar su secreto me estaba volviendo su cómplice.

La serpiente se desvaneció fusionándose con nuestra piel y Malfoy guardo su varita.

Se volteo y comenzó a caminar, suspire aliviada y me limpie las lágrimas que había derramada. Creí que con eso sería suficiente para que me dejara tranquila, pues me equivoque.

-Antes de que te deje ir- su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad- quiero probar algo.

Volvió hacía donde me encontraba en un parpadeo, y sin preguntarme me agarro de la cintura ladeando mi cuello con sus manos, haciendo que mi pelo enmarañada revoloteara. Aspiro más profundamente.

-Pero que…- trate de protestar.

-Shhh- su nariz me acariciaba suavemente el cuello, y los cabellos de la nuca se me crisparon- quédate quieta- susurro contra mi piel.

Quería empujarlo y gritarle unas cuantas maldiciones, pero mi cuerpo al parecer se oponía a aquello disfrutando de aquel contacto, tan peligroso como placentero.

-Heles muy bien, me pregunto si… - su lengua acaricio mi cuello, y no pude evitar un estremecimiento, casi imperceptible. Sentí un filo que se encajo en esa zona suavemente. Sabía que ahora sus colmillos eran los que me acariciaban, y en vez de moverme y huir seguí incrustada en mi sitio, quizás esperando a que lo hiciera. Se retiro de mi desconcertándome- Puedes irte- fue todo lo que dijo.

Mi parte racional decía que saliera antes de que otra cosa pasara, pero la parte rebelde que casi siempre estaba callada contradecía y decía que sería mejor arriesgarse y morir en el intento, una frase muy acertada.

-Pero… -tartamudee, me había vuelto una loca suicida.

El me miro condescendiente y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse, a pocos centímetros de él me detuve.

-¿Acaso quieres que te mate Granger?- Negué con la cabeza- no sabes los esfuerzos que he hecho para no desgarrarte la garganta.

-No entiendo

-Wow un día como ningún otro, Hermione Granger no entiende algo- se burlaba de mi.

-Eres un imbécil- Hasta que por fin la Hermione Granger de siempre recobraba el control- y para que sepas de todas maneras no le pensaba decir a nadie nada- tome mi mochila y comencé a recoger mis libros lo más rápido que pude, ya que cuando me aventó rompiendo una botella de cristal mis útiles se habían esparcido por el suelo.

Busque mi libro de Astronomía, era el único que me faltaba, en el suelo no estaba. Una mano blanquecina me lo tendió, yo lo mire con resentimiento por sus cambios de humor y tome el libro

-Gracias- le dije secamente, pero en vez de soltar el libro Malfoy lo jalo hacía él haciendo que yo me estampara en su pecho, subí mi mirada para reclamarle, pero en vez de que por mi boca salieran palabras, entro su lengua, rozando la mía de una manera sensual, demasiado para mi gusto. Sus labios eran suaves y tersos, y tenía un sabor a menta peculiar.

-Ahora si ya puedes irte- dijo contra mis labios rompiendo el beso. Y encima me sonreía burlonamente. Le arrebate el libro molesta conmigo misma por haber caído en su juego.

Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir.

-Ah y Granger- voltee a verlo con odio- no se lo digas a nadie- no sabía si se refería a su secretito o a lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin responderle salí del aula, sabía que lo mejor sería alejarme de él y esquivarlo cuanto pudiera, mientras menos contacto hubiera entre nosotros mejor para ambos.

Mi corazón aún estaba desenfrenado, casi podía jurar que quería salir de mi garganta.

Sin embargo esa embriaguez que me embargaba de adrenalina y excitación por igual me agradaba, y me hizo saber que ese no sería nuestro último encuentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Mil perdones por el enorme retraso, esperop que no vuelva a suceder, este capitulo n o es la gran cosa pero ojala les guste

Tomaba notas de todo lo que decía la profesora Vector, trataba de analizar los últimos párrafos. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca, molesto y persistente, voltee hastiada tomándome con su mirada glacial, entre cerré los ojos y lo mire con desprecio, el ladeo esa sonrisa tan suya y siguió mirándome.

Bufe audible procurando que él me escuchara y voltee indignada. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, caso podía jurar que jamás había tenido una clase tan larga, y es que desde aquel momento podía sentir aún su mirada en mí, era algo que me quemaba.

Tan pronto como termino la clase tome mis cosas y salí apresurada del aula, apenas había dado unos pasos una mano me jalo y me introdujo en otra.

-Eres idiota- dije molesta una vez que me soltó.

-Calma Granger- sonrió examinándome descaradamente de pies a cabeza, casi sintiéndome desnuda no pude evitar cruzar las manos sobre el pecho mientras que el soltó una fuerte carcajada, lo cual me hizo enfurecer y sin pensarlo fui hasta él y le solté una bofetada que le volteo la cara. Su risa se apago al instante y me miro con odio, apenas estaba reaccionando de lo que impulsivamente acababa de hacer cuando su mano se enrosco en mi cuello y me estampo con rapidez en la pared, mi espalda crujió y sentí un dolor punzante recorrerme toda la espina dorsal. Quise gritar y quejarme, pero su mano en mi traqueo obstruía cualquier sonido que quisiera salir por mi boca- jamás vuelvas a pegarme- dijo con los dientes apretados y aún mirándome furioso- ¿te ha quedado claro?- sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas a causa de que el oxígeno no me llegaba al cerebro, aún así logre asentir y por fin la presión que me impedía respirar aflojo haciéndome caer al suelo. Chille de dolor al caer, ya que el tobillo se me había doblado al hacerlo, pero nada comparado con el ardor que sentía en el cuello. Lleve las manos a él y lo sobe con cuidado. Volví a sentir una presión aunque esta vez fue como si me tratara con tacto, con cuidado y me alzo, yo lo mire con odio y reproche y me solté de él con un brusco movimiento.

-Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora porque no solo te largas de aquí- la voz me salió ronca y no fue hasta que hable que noté lo lastimada que tenía la garganta, hice una mueca y Malfoy me tomo la cara y la movió de un lado a otro, después llevo su brazo a sus labios y se mordió, me quede tan horrorizada como fascinada y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender no podía moverme.

-Bebe- dijo con tono autoritario al tiempo que me ponía su brazo con la sangre chorreando en frente de mí, yo lo empuje aún molesta.

-Estás loco, yo no pienso beber nada que venga de un vampiro.

-Dije que bebieras- lo siguiente que hizo fue que me jalo el pelo hacía atrás y puso su brazo en mis labios, sentí un sabor extraño y retiro el brazo. Empecé a dar arcadas reteniendo el impulso de vomitar, cuando finalmente las náuseas pasaron levante el rostro y él estaba con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres un desgraciado- mi voz volvía a ser normal.

-Si- sonrió más ampliamente- pero ahora me debes que te hayas recuperado- apreté las manos en puños totalmente cabreada por su comentario.

-Yo no te debo nada.

-Ambos sabemos que si Granger- me dirigió una mirada que no supe interpretar, dio media vuelta y salió del aula.

Me recargue en la pared y deje que me deslizara lentamente hasta el suelo. Escondí la cara en las rodillas, pensaba como podría salir de aquel lío en el que me había metido por error una noche, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan curiosa no estaría ahora ahí, debiéndole algo a Malfoy.

Suspire resignada y agotada.

-Hermioneeee- la voz de Harry y Ron la trajeron a la realidad, volteo a ver la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana y ya había anochecido.

Me levante con esfuerzos ya que tenía las piernas entumidas, estaba totalmente fría pero eso me importo poco.

-Hermioneee

-Ron, Harry aquí- entraron mis dos amigos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-dijo Ron- te has perdido la comida, ya casi es la cena- revolé los ojos, lo único en lo que pensaba Ron era en las comidas que me había saltado.

-Nos tenías preocupados- como siempre Harry parecía ser el más angustiado por mi ausencia, sonreí al saber que de seguro él era el que había organizado mi búsqueda.

-Lo siento, vine a hacer tarea.

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no en la biblioteca o en la sala común?- Ron siempre era tan despistado y justo en ese momento tenía que hacer preguntas como esas.

-No quería subir para no llegar tarde a la próxima clase, así que busque un aula vacía, pero me quede dormida.

Ron pareció complacido con mi respuesta, pero en cambio Harry… fruncía el ceño y mantenía su mirada en mi como tratando de descubrir lo que ocultaba, voltee la cara incomoda, evitando que el viera el temor en mis ojos. Oí su suspiro.

-Bien pues vamos al gran comedor, de seguro no has comido nada- también Harry miraba hacia otro lado aún concentrado en algo.

En ese momento mi estómago sonó y yo sonreí apenada, Ron y Harry rieron. Fuimos al gran comedor, y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar mire la esquina contraria, donde una mirada glaciar se clavó en la mía, como siempre con el mensaje implícito "No se lo digas a nadie"


	3. Entre clases y libros

Llevaba varios días dándole vuelta al mismo asunto, su mente aún se encontraba incapaz de asimilar lo que por semanas llevaba viendo. En un principio creyó que solo era por el mutuo odio que ambos se profesaban, pero después empezó a creer que había algo más detrás de esa actitud adoptaba Hermione con Ron y con él. Entendía que en algunos casos era comprensible callar ciertas cosas con el pelirrojo, ya que no solía ser precisamente la persona más discreta del colegio, pero con él que siempre había mostrado apoyarla en todos los aspecto…suspiró.

El cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió y por el accedió su amiga, justamente en quien estaba pensando.

-¿Hermione tienes un momento para hablar?- sus ojos verdes buscaron inmediatamente aquellos ojos chocolate, interrogándola y buscando en su actitud algo que le diera alguna pista para poder desentrañar aquel misterio en el que ella se había convertido.

-Lo siento Harry pero ahora llevo prisa- sin darle tiempo a nada más subió y bajo a los pocos segundos cargada de libros- voy tarde para dar una tutoría- le sonrió alentadoramente- ya sabes para los niños de tercero que tienen problemas en sus materias- salió por donde había llegado precipitadamente. Harry se quedó mirando aquel cuadro viendo en ella todo aparentemente normal, se encogió de hombros. Si, debía de haber sido que solo se había imaginado cosas que no existían, la castaña seguía siendo la misma chica preocupada por sus deberes, se rio con soltura de sí mismo. Pensar que entre ella y Malfoy había algo era tan absurdo como creer que Aragog había sido la mascota más dócil que uno pudiera tener.

-Lamento llegar tarde- se excusó mientras Michael Collins la miraba extrañado. Ese pequeño siempre había estado enamorado en secreto de Hermione Granger, y cuando se abrieron las convocatorias para las regularizaciones de materias siempre se imaginó que su tutora sería alguien como ella, pero jamás pudo haber creído su suerte cuando a lado de su nombre había aparecido el nombre de la chica más lista de la escuela, y también la más linda.

Mientras ella se sentaba con una sonrisa dirigida a él, solo a él, Michael se ruborizo y enfoco la mirada en su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Creo que empezaremos con lo más básico- hojeo su viejo ejemplar de aquel libro y como un viejo recuerdo ante ella aparecieron las imágenes de sus primeras lecciones con el profesor Lupin, sonrió con nostalgia- abre tu libro en la página quince. El niño obedeció y miro aquella criatura que parecía tener miles de caras.

-¿Boggart?- susurro alzando la vista hacía ella que aún le sonreía con dulzura.

-Nadie sabe la forma que tiene un boggart al estar solo, ya que siempre toma la forma de aquello a lo que más miedo le tienes, sin embargo combatirlo no es nada difícil- de nuevo su mente se transportó años atrás y sonrió recordando como Ron había vencido en aquella ocasión su miedo a las arañas.

-Le preguntare a la directora McGonagall si nos pueden prestar un aula en la próxima sesión para que te enfrentes personalmente a uno- el tonó de aquel chico bajo, se puso pálido y la miro con cierto horror, ella no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-Tranquilo prometo que será- una cabellera rubio platinado la hizo distraerse- fácil- terminó susurrando la última palabra. Frunció el ceño al ver como Draco Malfoy se llevaba a la sección prohibida a una chica de quinto curso que por su uniforme se veía que pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw- Ahora vuelvo- anunció y ante la perplejidad de Michael se levantó y siguió a la pareja que acababa de entrar.

Siguió el rumbo que los aparentes amantes habían tomado, tras una estantería, donde no había nadie, frunció el ceño volteando varias veces para verificar que había seguido el camino correcto. No, ella no podía haberse equivocado pero entonces ¿A dónde habían ido? Se adentró con cautela en el gran librero viendo los tomos de los diferentes libros pero por primera vez sin prestarles atención. Estaba a punto de retirarse derrotada cuando una risita vino del librero de atrás, frunció mas el ceño y la nariz formando unas finas líneas que daban a conocer su inconformidad.

Se alzó de puntillas y vio aquella espalda ancha y esos hombros prominentes cubrirla casi por completo, lo vio jugar con su cabello al tiempo que le susurraba palabras al oído, centro su atención lo más que pudo en tratar de escuchar su conversación pero fue en vano. Era evidente que aquel rubio era todo un experto en cuanto a seducción.

La morena le enredo las manos en el cabello mientras Draco se inclinaba ligeramente hacía un lado y ella ladeaba el cuello dejándolo totalmente expuesto, a su merced. Hermione abrió los ojos y corrió lo más que pudo dándole la vuelta al librero. Solo alcanzo a ver como uno de los colmillos del rubio apenas parecía rozar aquel cuello tan frágil, mientras que la chica totalmente ajena a lo que su conquistador tenía planeado para ella permanecía con los ojos firmemente cerrados, entregándose a él.

-Aléjate de ella Malfoy- Esa voz, los colmillos se le retrajeron y soltó bruscamente la cintura de la chica, que al ver que los habían interrumpido no parecía nada feliz.

-No te metas en esto Granger- Draco esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, de nuevo salía triunfador. Su misma presa era ahora la que lo defendía con demencia, Hermione apenas le echo un vistazo y de nuevo toda su atención se enfocó en Malfoy.

-Déjala ir- hablo más furiosa que antes.

El soltó una risa que por alguna razón hizo que si piel se erizara- como puedes ver Granger no la tengo aquí contra su voluntad- ambos ahora se retaban con la mirada, como él vio que ella no cedería hablo con una voz ronca y amenazante- lárgate- le susurro a la morena.

-Pe..pero- apenas tartamudeo la primera palabra, incapaz de comprender como aquel perfecto hombre que estuvo a punto de tomarla ahora la corría para quedarse con la ratón de biblioteca Hermione Granger. Agacho la cabeza sintiéndose humillada y encolerizada. Al pasar junto a la castaña la miro con odio y se perdió de vista.

-Eres un…- el rubio alzó un dedo moviéndolo hacia un lado y hacia otro de manera negativa.

-Ella vino conmigo porque quiso, en ningún momento la obligue.

-Tú la engañaste- murmuro entre dientes y sus palabras salieron como un silbido pero que el alcanzo a entender.

-Yo jamás he engañado a ninguna mujer para que este conmigo- su sonrisa se ladeo y la castaña se ruborizó comprendiendo las palabras que la serpiente acababa de soltar- y supongo- se empezó a acercar con paso lento hacía ella, acechándola, como una serpiente acecha a un ratón- que dado que me acabas de quitar mi almuerzo ahora tu querrás sustituirla- un parpadeo y Draco aferraba su fina y frágil cintura firmemente.

Sus miradas se encontraron, las mejillas de ella estaban completamente coloradas lo que la hacía lucir aún más linda, si linda. Él se encontró contrariado por este nuevo descubrimiento, pero a pesar de todo su odio debía de admitir que Granger no era una mujer precisamente fea, pero a diferencia de aquellas mujeres con las que él ya se había acostado, que parecían ser muy producidas por tantos cosméticos aquella chica tan delicada era linda, no de una manera morbosa como la mayoría, sino de una forma casi incomprensible y natural, muy natural.

Sus ojos apenas se encontraron una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente para que ella se hundiera en los recuerdos. Recuerdos de una noche lluviosa, mientras esos mismos ojos la miraban ¿horrorizado? Si, horrorizado porque Hermione había descubierto su más oscuro secreto, el único secreto que a él le importaba que se supiera. La castaña desvió la mirada incomoda y de nueva cuenta su valentía reapareció. Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas trastabillando al soltarse, se sujetó de una repisa para no caer.

-Si vuelves o tratas de hacer lo mismo le diré a todos tu secreto- lo miró amenazante.

Con rapidez se posiciono tras ella tomando aquel pequeño solo con una mano- no podrás hacerlo si estas muerta- le susurro haciendo que ella se estremeciera inevitablemente.

-Si no me importo enfrentarme contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, mucho menos me importara combatir contra un vampiro mediocre.

El rio, pero su risa sonó escalofriante, parecía que el tiempo junto con todo el mundo se había detenido solo para ellos dos- cuidadito con tus palabras- la miro con prepotencia, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable la hizo retroceder- algún día Granger probare tu sangre-la castaña ahogo un jadeo y trato de normalizar su respiración, no quería demostrarle cuan aterrador el lucía en esos instantes- y lo mejor de todo será- de nuevo estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía oler su fragancia, sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo- que tú misma me la ofrecerás- dijo muy seguro, ella cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba de nuevo completamente sola.

Se recargo contra el librero sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, ahora que estaba a solas se podía dar el gusto de derrumbarse si quería.

-¿Hermione?- aquel pequeño niño la miraba desde la esquina con una expresión preocupada.

-Michael-su nombre salió con voz débil.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? Estas muy pálida-Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se recomponía y se enderezaba, tan orgullosa como pudo.

-Estoy bien- trato de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo- ¿te importa si dejamos la lección para mañana?

-Oh no descuida- aunque el niño parecía decepcionado por haber pasado tan poco tiempo en su compañía no se opuso, realmente aquella chica se veía mal.

Ella camino con paso lento por temor a que en cualquier momento se le doblaran las piernas y terminara tirada en el suelo.

-Te veré mañana- le dirigió una última sonrisa a su pupilo y sin siquiera recoger los libros que había llevado salió de la biblioteca hacía la Sala Común, necesitaba darse una buena ducha y relajarse para pensar, y más aún; para afrontar lo que pronto vendría. No importaba que fuera, y aunque no tuviera la idea de que pasaría, pero casi podía asegurar que se acercaba algo muy grande, muy grande y siniestro.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por la gente que me lee y me comenta, enserio gracias, en especial a anisaberu-chan, a pesar de que el capitulo es corto ojala y lo disfruten.

Pronto un enemigo del sol

Y un enemigo de la luna

Se enfrentaran hasta que solo uno venza

El cielo se teñirá de rojo con la sangre de los inocentes

Y una década de luz o de oscuridad caerá sobre la tierra

Dependiendo de quien haya resultado vencedor

Nada es lo que parece y en esta lucha encarnizada

Los amigos que se creían como tales darán la espalda

Habrá furia y traición en sus corazones

Y solo un sentimiento puro salvara a la humanidad.

Sintió la sangre correr por su brazo y por el rabillo del ojo solo pudo vislumbrar el brillo que aquel liquido escarlata había dejado en una rama. El ardor que sintió a continuación sobre la piel era lo de menos. Sabía que debía seguir corriendo así que pese al dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo y el agotamiento del cual era víctima obligo a sus piernas a seguirse moviendo. Esa misma noche estaba decidida a desentrañar el secreto que con tanto ahínco resguardaba Malfoy.

Llego a un pequeño claro donde los arboles apenas se dispersaban un poco y la luz de la luna vislumbraba lo suficiente como para ver lo que aquel depredador estaba haciendo.

Los mechones rubios le caían desordenadamente cubriéndole parte del rostro, arrodillado como estaba la mitad del animal que cargaba entre sus brazos le caía en las piernas, y una de sus manos tomaba el cuello de la indefensa criatura que con su último intento pataleaba y luchaba patéticamente por salvar su vida.

Piso una rama y el crujir de esta hicieron que de inmediato él alzara la mirada posando esos ojos fieros en ella. Parecía molesto e irritado por haber sido descubierto aún después de todo lo que había hecho para mantener su identidad oculta, pero como siempre llegaba ella y lo arruinaba todo.

Se deslizo con rapidez hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente juntos, a pesar del odio y el rencor que se leía en su mirada a ella le parecía hallar otro sentimiento en aquellos ojos grises, miedo.

Aquellos ojos y esa expresión aterrada la perseguirían durante toda su vida.

Edimburgo. Época actual.

La oscuridad era absoluta en aquellos túneles antiguos. Casi nadie tenía conocimiento de aquella hondonada, nadie sabía de su existencia excepto ellos.

La capa de aquel hombre hondeo y estuvo a punto de tropezar con una roca debido a la nula visión que tenía dentro de aquel lugar. Se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar una serie de maldiciones y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un punto dónde por fin llegaba la luz.

Suspiró con cierto alivio al sentir como las criaturas que había sentido reptar y deslizarse por las paredes y el suelo mientras seguían sus pasos retrocedían ante la luminosidad de aquellas antorchas.

Con una reverencia hacía el hombre que estaba sentado en el punto más alto, como si de un rey sobre su trono se tratara, se dirigió a él procurando mantener la vista baja ante aquella presencia imponente.

-Mi señor.

Los ojos del hombre a quien se dirigía el recién llegado miraban hacía aquella oscuridad impenetrable, donde aún estaban aquellas criaturas y seres queriendo atacar, con sed de sangre, hambrientos y vengativos. Apenas impasible el hombre sobre la silla hablo con una voz ronca y profunda.

-¿Y el chico?

-A sido convertido en vampiro mi señor- no se atrevía a levantar la mirada por miedo a que aquel acto le resultase insultante a su lord y descargara su poder contra él.

-Perfecto- sus labios apenas se curvaron hacía arriba en lo que podía haber sido tomado como una sonrisa- dile a Greyback que tenga listo a sus hombres, atacaremos en cuanto el sol sea cubierto por la luna- la cara rechoncha del interpelado mostro terror y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con horror.

-Se… ¿se refiere al eclipse señor?- tartamudeo, su voz apenas en un hilo.

-Exacto- su sonrisa tan diabólica como el mismo lo era se ensancho.

-Pe..pero- tan pronto como la palabra salió de sus labios se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

-Crucio- un dolor lo desgarro por dentro y gritó sin poderlo evitar, en cuanto la maldición se detuvo quedo jadeando y sudando hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Incapaz de decir una sola palabra más por experimentar de nuevo un castigo se mantuvo en esa posición, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sin duda se avecinaban tiempos muchos más oscuros de los que había habido con anterioridad, y esta vez ni el niño que vivió podría detenerlo.

Le tomo unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta de que aquellos gritos provenían de su garganta. Su vista se aclaró y pudo ver con total claridad la cara de sus compañeros, unos lo miraban asustados y otros confundidos. Jadeo al sentir como el desayuno ingerido apenas ingerido minutos antes se le regresaba por la garganta.

-Necesito salir

-Espera Potter- sin hacer caso a la profesora Mcgonagall salió apresurado dirigiéndose al baño de hombres más cercano, en cuanto apoyo las manos en el retrete devolvió la comida.

-Cielos hermano, realmente luces mal- la voz de Ron lo hizo volverse una vez que acabo de vomitar y con pasos pesados fue a enjuagarse la boca.

-No era necesario que vinieras- su voz salió en apenas un susurro ronco, la cabeza aún le dolía. Solo quería subir a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama por el resto del día.

-Lo se pero Mcgonagall me envió a ver como estabas y por tu cara deduzco que nada bien.

En cuanto acabo de decir aquellas palabras la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entro una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-Harry – hizo una mueca al ver a su amigo tambalearse al tiempo que el pelirrojo lo sujetaba- deberías de subirlo al cuarto Ron, yo volveré por sus cosas- el peli-negro quería protestar, decirles que no necesitaba ser atendido y menos descansar, pero tan pronto como quiso incorporarse volvió a tambalearse sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta. Haciendo uso de todo su auto control se obligó a sí mismo a no vomitar

-Voy a llevarlo al cuarto antes de que se desmalle- dijo Ron mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una mirada apesadumbrada a Hermione antes de ser arrastrado fuera del baño.

La castaña soltó un suspiro tan pronto como vio a sus dos mejores amigos salir por aquella puerta, quedándose sola. Se miró en el espejo y vio unas ojeras enmarcar sus ojos color chocolate, entrecerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba aún los gritos de dolor de Harry a mitad de la clase, solo lo había escuchado gritar de manera parecida en una ocasión y jamás de esa manera. Sabía y más tarde se lo preguntaría porque ese dolor había sido por la cicatriz. Hacía meses que no le dolía ¿Qué iba mal ahora? La última vez que aquella marca lo había atormentado había sido…meneo la cabeza negando a recordar aquella guerra.

Su mirada viajo más arriba, dónde a través del espejo unos ojos grises la taladraban, se dio la vuelta rápido queriendo gritar pero tan pronto como abrió sus labios estos fueron tapados por una mano.

-Shhh- sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a su oído, con aquella voz profunda que le mandaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal él hablo- si quieres llegar con tu garganta intacta no grites- apenas pudo asentir y entonces aquella mano se retiró dejando que ella respirara por fin otra vez- ¿Qué le sucedió a Potter?- la miro con suspicacia.

Negándose a responder Hermione frunció los labios sintiendo como su coraje volvía y la ira la llenaba.

-¿A ti que demonios te importa?- lo empujo fuerte, aunque apenas él se movió la miro molesto.

-Yo que tú tendría más cuidado de mis palabras Granger- Hermione revoló los ojos cansada por su arrogancia, por el aire de superioridad que destilaba por cada uno de sus poros.

-Yo que tú dejaría de pavonearme en la escuela Malfoy- sonrió burlona y triunfal mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza- ya no eres el rey que solías ser, tú familia a perdido toda la credibilidad y ahora tú eres un ser que solo causa asco y repulsión.

Normalmente el habría regresado el cumplido con otro comentario hiriente, pero debido a su nuevo estatus sus emociones se desbordaron siendo consumido por la furia. Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones la tomo del cuello y en un arrebato estampo su cabeza contra el espejo, Hermione se quedó pero a Draco le importo poco y nada.

-Deberías de estar agradecida de que no desgarre tu garganta en este momento Granger- sin otra palabra más la soltó y salió furioso.

La castaña tosió masajeándose el cuello, aquel tacto aunque había sido frío le quemaba la piel, a pesar de que aquellos dedos aún dolían y escocían no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía victoriosa, últimamente hacía que Malfoy perdiera la compostura y reaccionara de una manera nada inteligente, algo impropio en él. Si seguía así muy pronto el que aprendería la lección y vería quien era superior sería él.


	5. Chapter 5

La escucho gemir y tomo sus caderas al tiempo que empujaba más fuerte dentro de ella, era brusco y salvaje en sus movimientos pero sabía que ella lo disfrutaba. Casi pudo oler como se acercaba el orgasmo, esos ojos celeste que lo miraban con una pasión desbordante y casi cegadora se lo anunciaban, sintió sus convulsiones y hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello jalo de el echándole la cabeza hacía atrás, sin pensar mucho en la infracción que estaba por cometer hundió los colmillos en ese cuello blanquecino y tierno que se le ofrecía. Sus sentidos estaban embotados y le impedían pensar con claridad, quizás aquel acto de absoluta rebeldía le trajera consecuencias el día de mañana, pero por el momento no podía pensar en nada más que en aquel líquido, caliente, espeso y escarlata que bajaba despacio por su garganta.

Tan pronto como los espasmos de aquella chica rubia cesaron la soltó y fue consciente de lo que la lujuria lo había hecho hacer. Dos puntos rojos eran la evidencia de su crimen. Hizo una mueca de desagrado pero de nuevo sin poderse contener le pasó rápido y sin recato alguno por el pequeño hilo de sangre que goteaba desde su cuello hasta su clavícula.

-Lo siento Tiffany- dijo con su voz ronca y cansada, aunque por dentro no había gran remordimiento dentro de él.

-Soy Trisha- dijo disgustada de que después de la magnífica sesión de sexo fuera incapaz de recordar su nombre, tal molestia se le paso casi enseguida y le dirigió una mirada aún coqueta- pero por ti puedo ser quien quieras- Draco arqueo una ceja ante su falta de dignidad. Esperaba que después de semejante insulto como era confundir a una chica con otra, sobre todo cuando se estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales, ella por lo menos le diera una cachetada, no que se le ofreciera nuevamente como lo estaba haciendo, aunque estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas del colegio perdieran el respeto por ellas mismas con tal de pasar una noche con él. Ella paso su mano por ese cabello platinado- puedes alimentarte de mí cuando quieras- se inclinó sobre él ofreciéndole los pechos- y de la parte que más desees.

En otro momento él habría aceptado aquella sugerencia gustoso pero en aquel momento lo único que sintió fue repulsión. Tomándola de la cintura hizo que se levantara de él.

-Quizás otro día- tomo su ropa y con rapidez comenzó a vestirse, sin prestar gran atención a las protestas de la Ravenclaw. Estuvo a punto de cometer un error al salir de su habitación y dejarla ahí. Regreso y mirándola con los ojos casi negros tomo su cabeza entre sus manos- olvidaras que estuviste aquí, salvo el sexo no hubo nada más, olvidaras lo que soy y seguirás con tu vida…ah y yo que tu usaría una bufanda- en cuanto la soltó la chica se mostró confundida. Sonrió satisfecho y se precipitó a salir.

Fue hacía el gran comedor, calculaba que sería la hora de la comida, y aunque ahora no necesitara consumirla tenía que fingir que era normal y comer aunque para él ya todo hubiera perdido su sabor.

-Hola Panss- se sentó a lado de la peli negro y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, aquella chica era lo más cercano que tenía a una novia, y aunque habían roto su compromiso antes de la guerra aún se seguían viendo y tratando igual. Eran la pareja de Slytherin, todos los respetaban y temían, a pesar de lo que aquel combate mágico había dejado en sus reputaciones la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel castillo los seguían tratando con reverencia.

-Hola Draco- hizo una mueca burlesca aventando unos cuantos trocitos de zanahoria- ¿has visto al trio de perdedores hoy?- se rio con desdén- han estado muy ocupados- se metió un pedazo de su tarta de calabaza y mastico con un porte aristocrático, como solo Pansy Parkinson sabía hacerlo.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta acabo de salir de mi habitación Pansy- revoló los ojos. A veces olvidaba lo desesperante que su "mejor amiga" podía llegar a ser, pero a pesar de todo la quería… a su manera, de hecho ella era la única persona que lo había bajar solo un poco sus defensas, y el sexo con ella era espectacular, arrebatador y salvaje, nadie se le podía comparar en la cama. Con una sonrisa siniestra volteo a la mesa de los leones justo para ver como la castaña que más aborrecía le susurraba algo en el oído a Ron, el pelirrojo asentía y haciéndole gestos con la cabeza a Harry Potter los tres se levantaron y salieron. Un suspiro recorrió tres mesas del gran comedor a ver a los tres mejores amigos salir. Si había alguien más respetado que Draco Malfoy en la escuela ese era Harry Potter, y eso era algo que el odiaba por encima de todas las cosas.

-Ahora vuelvo- se levantó ante la mirada atenta de todas las serpientes, salvo de una que lo moraba aburrido y resentido. Esos ojos verdes lo siguieron hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta del gran comedor.

Draco siguió sus pasos con cuidado de no ser visto, no sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de averiguar en lo que estaban metidos aquellos tres, y más por el comentario de Pansy, a veces podía ser algo irritante pero si algo tenía la morena es que era muy inteligente y sumamente intuitiva.

Camino por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando los vio desaparecer por unos baños que nunca se usaban. Con sigilo fue y no hizo falta que se pegara a la puerta ya que con su desarrollado sentido auditivo era capaz de escucharlos a la perfección.

-¿Seguros que funcionara?- reconoció la voz de Weasley.

-Ron no es la primera vez que la hago- la castaña le dirigió una mirada de reproche, siento la estudiante más inteligente encontraba insultante su desconfianza.

-Cierto- admitió Ron- pero no puedo dejar de sentirme nervioso- miro la puerta como si supiera que alguien estaba escuchando su charla.

-Tranquilizate Ron, todo saldrá bien- trato de consolarlo Harry

-Como la última vez- tan pronto pronuncio esa pequeña frase se arrepintió de ello, un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ellos. Ninguno mencionó nada más pero era evidente que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo, la última vez que habían utilizado esa poción una persona había muerto, Ojoloco Moody.

-Bueno, ahora solo nos falta un cabello de algunas personas- se quedó pensativa, analizando quien no estaría ese día y no pudiera interferir con sus planes.

-Alguien que no sea del colegio- hablo Harry, Hermione volteo a verlo y una sonrisa le ilumino la cara.

-Eso es brillante Harry-un chirrido se escuchó, significaba que habían deslizado el caldero en caso de que alguien entrara no lo encontrara-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que repose y mientras encontraremos esas cabellos para ustedes.

-Esto me sigue pareciendo una idea muy descabellada- escucho aquellos pasos acercarse e inmediatamente fue a ocultarse tras una armadura, los vio salir pero al llegar a la esquina los dos chicos se despidieron de la castaña y el trio se separó. Sonriendo sin poder creer en su buena suerte salió de su escondite y fue tras ella.

Hermione tomó uno de sus libros y lo abrió centrándose en esa página, no sabía cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto, de nuevo iba a incumplir las normas. Paso la página y al instante la hoja le rebano el dedo.

-Ahh- se quejó y alzando su dedo vio como una gota de sangre salía por la herida y escurría manchando la palma de su mano- no puede ser- retrocedió queriendo ir al baño para lavar la herida pero se topó con un torso duro y musculoso.

En cuanto subió la mirada maldijo retrocediendo de nuevo, buscando escapar de su peor pesadilla, sintiendo como unas manos fuertes la sostenían al casi tropezar.

-Así que poción multijugos- sus ojos cafés se abrieron horrorizada de que precisamente él los hubiera descubierto- ¿Qué está planeando el trío de oro?- esas manos dejaron de aprisionarla pero ella permaneció en su sitio haciendo una mueca de despreció.

-Ese no es tu asunto Malfoy- dijo con odio cargado en su voz.

Tan pronto como aquel olor lo golpeo nublo su cordura y su razón. Cerró los ojos aspirando con fuerza. Era el olor más embriagante que había olido hasta ese momento. Volvió a abrir los ojos con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo, sin importarle quién era tomo aquella mano pequeña y frágil con una suya, la alzo frente a su mirada y lo que vio lo enloqueció aún más, llevándolo casi a la locura.

Sin pensar en sus acciones se inclinó olfateando una última vez, igual que haría un sabueso con su presa antes de despedazarla.

Bajo unos centímetros su mano, solo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran, sin abandonar aquellos ojos paso la lengua por su palma. Si antes había olido muy bien no era nada comparado con su sabor.

Hermione reprimió un gemido que hasta a ella misma la asusto. Como era posible que hubiera disfrutado aquel acto cuando posiblemente su vida estaba en juego. No podía despegar su mirada de la suya, pero aquella lengua hacía remolinos, limpiando por completo la sangre derramada, y tocando incomprensiblemente algún nervio que la hacía estremecerse de placer.

Draco tomo el dedo donde se mostraba la pequeña cortada y con un último movimiento se lo metió a la boca, enroscando su lengua alrededor del delgado dedo de ella. Su lengua se enroscaba al igual que una serpiente.

La sangre dejo de salir. Saco el dedo de su boca y frunció el ceño molesto por ese inconveniente. Deseaba más, mucha más.

Volteo a verla aún con aquella mirada oscura y amenazante, poso su mano justo en aquel hueco bajo su cara, sintió el pulso de ella y fue casi como si le estuviera quemando ¿Cómo era posible que a un sediento se le ofreciera agua y no la pudiera tomar? Paso la lengua por sus labios, saboreando ya la sangre que corría por esas venas, bajo esa piel suave y cálida.

Se inclinó hacía su cuello y la castaña pudo reaccionar, estaba asustada pero era más su sentido de supervivencia el que golpeaba fuertemente en su cabeza.

-Malfoy- quería sonar más firme pero su voz salió casi en un chillido. El rubio despertó de su ensoñación, parpadeo un par de veces casi como si acabara de volver de un sueño. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y molesto consigo mismo se dio la vuelta.

-Cúrate eso Granger- su voz ronca sonó de una manera mortal. Hermione fue incapaz de hablar, miro su dedo y se quedó perpleja al ver que ya no tenía nada, al parecer la saliva de un vampiro la había curado. Paso la mano por su cabello y sintiendo las piernas temblar se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta el suelo.

Draco llego molesto a su habitación, pateo la puerta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama hundiendo la cara en sus manos. Jamás había deseado tanto algo como drenar a aquella chica. Y si entendía bien la parte animal que pedía a gritos que fuera tras ella y la dejara seca su parte siempre aristocrática no se lo permitía. Era solo una sangre sucia, no era ni digna de alimentarlo. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y tomando su varita lanzó un hechizo que reboto en una caja que inmediatamente se hizo pedazos. Un pedazo de pergamino bolo hasta sus pies, donde reposo en el suelo. Aún confundido lo miro y un brillo maligno acudió a sus ojos. Habría una manera en la que se pudiera vengar de Granger. Ella pagaría por esa humillación. Pagaría por el momento en el que había decidió ir tras el i descubrir lo que era, en lo que se había convertido. Pagaría simplemente porque Draco Malfoy no se doblegaba ante nadie.


	6. AVISO

AVISO

Hola, soy yo su amiga valedemalfoy y para las que ya me conocen Vanne o Van, como gusten.

Se que este no es el medio para informarles y este aviso solo estará aquí unos cuantos días, así que antes de ser amonestada por los moderadores lo eliminare.

La verdad cuando escribí o empece a escribir este fanfic solo lo hice como one-shot y para un concurso, el cual me siento muy alegre de decir que gane jeje, jamás me imagine alargar este fanfic. En estos días he estado actualizado algunos que me llenan de emoción pero me da mucha pena decirles que este ya lo estoy escribiendo sin pasion alguna, ya que jamás me imagine crear este y no me llena de la euforia como me llenarían otros, crean que me apena mucho decirles por esta vía que hasta nuevo aviso este fanfic queda suspendido; ya que si lo sigo escribiendo sin ningún sentimiento no estaría conforme con el resultado y se me haría una falta de respeto hacía cada una de mis lectoras y lectores.

Es por eso que les aviso que este fanfic queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

Si de plano ya no me llega la inspiración y en estos meses no logro enamorarme de este proyecto como ya lo estoy de los demás con mucha tristeza tendré que eliminar la historia, de verdad lo lamento y ojala me comprendan.

Sin embargo las amantes del Dramione y que les gusta como escribo tranquilas jaja que tengo otros dos Dramiones que me apasionan y me llenan completamente, así que no se pongan del todo triste que como siempre lo he dicho soy escritora por vocación y Dramionera por convicción, así que pronto estare publicando esos fanfics esperando que también les guste y sea bien recibido por todos ustedes.

Sin más que decir por el momento les agradezco mucho a las que me han brindado todo su apoyo a lo largo de este tiempo.


End file.
